


Scammed them all

by graveltotempo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, jokes on you this fic scammed u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: This was, weirdly enough, inspired by Power by Little Mix???Kinda Lupin!AU with Derek as the detective and Stiles as the criminal





	

“This is all I want for my birthday” decided Allison, opening a page on her ipad. Just from the smile she was giving them, Stiles knew it was not an Amazon page she had pulled up.

Erica took the Ipad as the brunette settled next to her and wolf whistled. “Damn, isn’t this a sight for sore eyes.” 

The ‘this’ she was talking about was 25 carats ruby ring that was estimated to be around 18 million dollar worth, the sunrise ruby. According the article the precious object had just been taken off the hands of a particularly bloodthirsty gang of drug dealers and was residing in Beacon Hills until someone came to collect it.

“It’s sexy for sure,” decided Stiles, checking the different angles of the jewel with an arched eyebrow. “But do you even have a clue where it is? Beacon Hills is small, but not that small. By the time we figure out where it is, they might have moved it.”

Erica smiled at that. “Luckily for you guys, I know exactly where it is.” At their surprised looks, her smile only grew. “Perks of dating a cop. Boyd has been called in for a particular job that he couldn’t tell me about and that would require him and Hale’s team stationed at Rose LTD for a bit.”

Stiles, who had perked up at _Hale’s team_ turned to look at the blonde. “So, what you’re saying is that Derek is responsible for that jewel and will be guarding it?” he turned to Allison, giving her the IPad back. “Happy early birthday, sis.”

“It won’t be easy,” Warned Erica, as the boy turned on the laptop with the map of Beacon Hills and cracked his knuckles. “When I say heavily guarded I mean they are expecting someone to try and steal it. They won’t let us get away with it if they can help. And if Boyd catches me, he has to put me away like any other criminal.”

Allison nodded seriously, while Stiles just smirked. “Then we do our best to get away with it.”

* * *

_ “Nogitsune in position. _ ” Whispered Stiles in his ear piece as he slid inside the air vents. Yeah, old fashioned air vents might be a little cliché but they were effective to get in any place in a building without encountering anything more threatening than a rodent or a spider. Which were both very threatening, but at least they couldn’t put you in prison, right?

Most minerals and precious gems left trails behind them, which, if you had the right devices, could help you track them down.

Stiles had the right devices, courtesy of one of his ex-boyfriends from whom he had stolen them. And to be honest, the jackass had deserved it.

Still it took him almost 20 minutes to track down the gem, which was guarded by 5 armed guards. Like a game for children, to be honest.

First Stiles clicked the silence-ator, which turned off every camera in a 5 miles’ radius and made the room noise proof for a good 10 minutes. In that way, no one would even figure out what had happened until Stiles was long gone. Then, he jumped off the vent tunnel, falling perfectly on one of the guard’s shoulder.

“An Intruder!” started shouting the man, but Stiles had already knocked him out with his portable gun, sending him straight on the floor.

“Hello, naughty children, time for death.” Grinned the brunette, running for the other two and decking another one in the face. With two down, it was even easier than Stiles had anticipated.

He narrowed his eyes. Almost _too_ easy.

“You are surrounded,” came a familiar voice as the doors opened showing almost 20 guards on that side and a couple more appeared from the air vent, “you have the right to remain silent, if you can.”

Stiles just snorted, lifting his hands in the air and finding the man the voice belonged to. “Well, well, well. Long time no see, Inspector Hale.” He called, batting his eyelashes at the scowling detective.

The man didn’t crack a smile, locking the handcuffs around his wrists. “For you it’s going to be an even longer time, Stilinski.” He gave him an odd look before shaking his head. “Take him away, and don’t answer a single one of his questions. He has quite the tongue.”

“You’d know.” Leered Stiles, and he didn’t even have to turn around to know that Derek Hale’s ears had turned an interesting shade of pink.

* * *

It took Derek a good 30 minutes to appear downstairs where Stiles was being kept, and the brunette was bored out of his mind. He had tried to speak at officer Boyd and Lahey, but they took Derek’s orders seriously. And although Boyd had smiled a couple of times and Lahey had almost turned around, none of them had answered his taunting.

“When Agent Aly Silver from the FBI told us that they had reason to believe you were going to steal the ruby today, I didn’t believe her. I thought she was a fake agent. But in fact she was right.” Derek squinted at Stiles, who was grinning on the floor, with his arms handcuffed behind his back. “When did you become so reckless?”

Stiles almost pouted at him. “Shouldn’t you be a little more happy? You finally got me, the amazing Nogitsune! I’m on your favourite position, on my knees with my hands handcuffed!”

Officer Lahey snorted this time, while Derek just turned an even angrier shade of red. “It looks a little too easy.”

Stiles shrugged. “Maybe I’m an hologram.” He smirked at Derek, standing up to his feet with some trouble. “Why don’t you come inside and take a look for yourself?”

Derek stepped close enough to the bars that if Stiles’ hands had been free, he might have been able to touch him. “And give you a chance to get my keys off me? I think not.”

The brunette smiled, revealing pearly white teeth that he must have stolen from the sun since they were so bright. “You really think I’d be able to do that, even handcuffed?”

“You were the son of the Sheriff, at one point.” Reminded him the detective, “which is also why I don’t trust you being handcuffed this easily.” Stiles’ face remained impenetrable, as Derek advanced until his face was pressed against the bars of the cell. He could see every single mole on Stiles’ face. “Which brings me the next question. what are you planning, Stilinski?”

If the bars hadn’t been there, Stiles might have accidentally kissed Derek (“accidentally”, yeah sure). The boy glanced up from his lips and back to his eyes, tilting his head to the side. “I am here to get my sister’s birthday present and make the biggest heist of my life.”

Now Derek was frowning. “This wouldn’t even be-” he didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence before the light in the room flickered for a moment and then turned off.

“What the fuck.” Muttered Officer Lahey, finally opening his mouth for the first time, as the trio pulled out their torchlights.

Derek pointed his at Stiles, who hadn’t moved one centimetre away from where he was and was looking at them with an arched eyebrow. “Did the police department forget to pay the bill?” he asked, amusedly.

Derek glared at him for a moment, before turning to the other officers. “The cameras are all down and the communications don’t work. Go and turn them back on. Quick!” he called, watching as the two deputies sprinted towards the exit.

Then he turned back towards Stiles, a smirk on his face. “You really think that this stupid trick is going to help you steal the ruby or get away? I have placed guards all around the ruby. The ruby will not be your sister’s birthday present nor the biggest heist of your life.”

The brunette stared at him for a couple of seconds and then, surprisingly, smiled. “When I said the biggest heist of my life, I didn’t mean the ruby.” He moved closer to the bars, his forehead almost touching Derek’s. “Oh no. I meant something else. I’m going to steal your heart, Derek Hale.”

This time not only Derek’s ears turned pink, but his entire face looked flushed. He stepped back a bit, and Stiles tried not to smirk at the way he fixed the collar of his shirt. “You’re a thief, Stilinski. Nothing can ever happen between us.”

“Is that what you repeat yourself, Derek?” asked the brunette, looking at him from under his lashes. “Or is it what you believe?”

Derek stared at him from where he was standing, clenching his fist and swallowing down the nervousness. There was something about Stiles, something that had been there ever since he and Derek first met at High School. Something about the way he smiled at Derek and pretended to be someone he was not always stuck out as odd to him. 

Stiles could have been anything he had wanted. A cop, a lawyer, a doctor… and instead he had chosen to be a criminal. 

It wasn’t even about the money, Derek had find out. Stiles had plenty of it, and the majority of the money he stole he gave it back to LGBT friendly causes and such. But not in a Robin Hood way at all. He didn’t always steal from the rich to give the poor. Sometimes, like right now, he just stole for his sister.

He was like a Rubik cube and Derek wanted to figure him out.

Other times, though, he made Derek want to hit him in the head repeatedly, shouting “WHY ARE YOU THE WAY YOU ARE!”

Before he could formulate an answer to give him, though, the doors opened and three frazzled officers burst into the room, looking up at Derek with wide eyes. “Detective Hale, we’re here!”

Derek did something complicated with his face, looking down at them almost murderously. “What the hell are you two doing here! Go back with Agent Silver right now!”

The three looked at each other in confusion, twisting their hands uncomfortably. “But she is the one who sent us here? She said you needed help?”

Something was slowly starting to make sense in his head, and Derek didn’t want to believe it. But, “You know what Silver is in the old language?” asked Stiles, grinning at Derek. “It’s Argent.”

That was all Derek needed to know. The Huntress, Stiles’ sister had scammed them all. She was probably on her way out with the ruby and everyone was looking for whoever turned the switch off so he couldn’t call them. And with their phones off too, he couldn’t call them either.

He glared at Stiles already moving towards the door. “None of these officers have the keys. You can’t get out, Stilinski.” He told him, but even he didn’t believe himself. It was all he could do not to start screaming when Stiles bowed down, and then he ran outside.

For a couple of seconds no one spoke or made any noise, just listened in to the sound of footsteps running off. Stiles glanced up at the clock. “39 seconds before the generator turns back on.”

One of the officers glanced at him confused, just on time to be whacked in the head by his friend and ending on the floor. The third officer made to move or speak, but the second officer was already sending kick after kick in his direction, before throwing him one last time on the ground.

Stiles snorted, as the officer slipped off their hat, revealing long blonde hair and smiled in his direction. “Catwoman, here for the rescue bit.”

The brunette just slipped off the handcuffs (of course he knows how to undo them, do you think he is an amateur?) and watched amusedly as Erica opened the lock with something from her manicure kit. It was always the manicure kit.

“Allison is already outside the building with the ruby, and we have about 20 seconds to run out of the room and end up on the car on time.” Recited Stiles 

* * *

Derek stared at the writing on the wall for a few seconds, furious and ignoring Agent Boyd and Agent Lahey’s snickering. For people who just got played, they were definitely chirpy.

_ Look out for our next heist: Derek Hale’s heart- Nogitsune, Huntress and Catwoman. _

Stiles motherfucking Stilinski.


End file.
